The Dream
by Brian Deer
Summary: The story explains about how the main character became Genophobic and Schizophrenic.


One night sleeping all alone

I walked in a dream feeling stoned

Lights where down

All around

Nobody was there, no sound!

Can't keep my eyes from the distance

Someone or something was standing there

Walking very slowly too me

What do I do scream?

I turned and walked away very slowly

Footsteps grew louder, towards me

How can I escape this dreamish place

Before this dark figure appears in my face?

Can't keep my eyes from the distance

Someone or something is standing there

Walking very slowly too me

What do I do scream?

Light ahead am I dead?

I ran and I ran ti'll I was caught

By a grasp in one shot!

I was being dragged away

Help me I don't wanna stay.

Screaming as loud as I can

Faster and faster this figure ran

Blinking once and twice pulling myself awake

Come on! get up for God's sakes.

Light ahead am I dead?

I ran and ran ti'll I was caught

By a grasp in one shot!

I was being dragged away

Help me I don't wanna stay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed that little opening song I wrote. This story goes out to my good friend PickleGarden. Normally I don't write these kind of fanfics anymore, and this one is personal but I'm gonna tell this story anyway.

So if you guys didn't know, I'm a schizophrenic person. I've been diagnosed with it since I was nine, and if you wanna know how it feels... It sucks.

So this story is based on a true story. And if you guys read my Don't Leave Me Now fanfic, You'll understand why I have Genophobia Schizophrenia.

But if you haven't read it, the story talks about my girlfriend Alssya Achsleeven, cheating on me on Halloween night back in 2014, and moving to Nebraska with her new boyfriend.

So after I was done floating in my swimming pool and having day dreams about what her new boyfriend was doing to her, I decided to go to bed.

And when I did, I appeared in a dark place. There were buildings around, but the lights were down. Nobody was outside, the waters were calm.

I slowly began walking around to see where exactly I was at, until a certain song began playing. When I began hearing it, my heart began racing, beating like a Nascar on the Daytona 500 track.

"Oh dear!" I said, as the song soon switched over to another song I knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Learning to Fly - Pink Floyd)

Into the distance a ribbon of black

Stretched to the point of no turning back

A flight of fancy on a windswept field

Standing alone my senses reeled

A fatal attraction is holding me fast

How can I escape this irresistible grasp?

Can't keep my eyes from the circling skies

Tongue tied and twisted just an earth bound misfit, I.

Ice is forming on the tips of my wings

Unheeded warnings I thought of everything

No navigator to find my way home

Unladened, empty and turned to stone.

A soul in tension that's learning to fly

Condition grounded but determined to try

Can't keep my eyes from the circling skies

Tongue-tied and twisted just an earth-bound misfit, I.

Friction lock, set

Mixtures, rich

Propellers, fully forward

Flaps, set, ten degrees

Engine gauges and suction, check.

Mixture set to maximum percent, recheck

Flight instruments

Altimeters, check both

(Garbled word) on

Navigation lights, on

Strobes, on

Confirm three-eight-echo ready for departure

Hello again, this is now 129.4

129.4, it's to go

You may commence your takeoff, winds over ten knots

Three-eight-echo

Easy on the brakes, take it easy, its gonna roll this time

Just hand the power gradually, and it.

Above the planet on a wing and a prayer,

My grubby halo, a vapor trail in the empty air,

Across the clouds I see my shadow fly

Out of the corner of my watering eye

A dream unthreatened by the morning light

Could blow this soul right through the roof of the night.

There's no sensation to compare with this

Suspended animation, a state of bliss

Can't keep my mind from the circling skies

Tongue-tied and twisted just an earth-bound misfit, I.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was trying to figure out what this silhouette, type creature was saying, until a stuka junker 87' plane came roaring through the sky sweeping me off from the ground. I looked down to see where I was going, but it only seemed to drop me at one certain lit house.

When the plane dropped me like a bomb, I began running off when I saw what that silhouette type creature was. I only made it to the next dock, before I was roped and pulled into the house.

(I don't wanna explain how everything went down so I'll skip to the end)

As soon as all that shenanigan ended, I ran out of the house to summon in the plane again.

"Ah! Into a distance a ribbon of black, stretched to the point of no turning back... Ah!! can't keep my eyes from the circling skies

Tounge-tied and twisted just an earth-bound misfit, I" I cried.

Finally the plane came roaring across the sky. I immediately grabbed the wing and flew off. Waking up the next day, I wrote a song about. Two to be exact. One I don't wanna say, and the other the opening song.

Learning to Fly: https/youtu.be/nVhNCTH8pDs


End file.
